


You are my brother, I love you

by adrienne_riordan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrienne_riordan/pseuds/adrienne_riordan
Summary: Storia liberamente ispirata al mito di Eros e Anteros.Dal testo:“E tu?” svicolò rapido Ankeitheros prima di pentirsi di aver vuotato il sacco “Buco nell’acqua anche oggi?”.“Lo hai già saputo?” chiese imbarazzato Lanceros.“Apollotor dal suo carro del sole vede tutto, lo sai. Lui ed Hermeslav sono le gossip girls dell’Olimpo.”Lanceros reagì con una smorfia. Brutte comari!“Un altro tiro perfetto al bersaglio corretto… ma risultato disastroso!” esclamò in risposta.





	You are my brother, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> ★La storia partecipa all'evento San Valentine’s Secret Lover 2019! La mia secret lover è MARTY, che mi ha richiesto una Mythical!AU
> 
> ★La storia si basa sul mito di Eros e Anteros, figli di Ares e Afrodite. I nomi delle divinità, a scanso di equivoci, sono il frutto di crasi tra il nome del personaggio di Voltron e quello della divinità corrispondente: Allura + Afrodite = Allorite, Alfor + Zeus = Zeulfor e così via. L’anonima ninfa verde che ha l’ingrato compito di incarnare Dafne è l’aliena che Lotor ha visto perire assieme al suo pianeta nel secondo episodio della stagione 8.
> 
> ★Avvertimento: La storia mostra un personaggio realmente esistente, Marty, la mia secret lover destinataria del San Valentine’s Secret Lover 2019

“Hai presente la situazione da _shoyoyo mango_ \- o come vengono chiamati i fumetti in Giappone - in cui due adolescenti, finalmente, riescono a fissare un appuntamento romantico mascherato da uscita di gruppo? Insomma, è una situazione talmente cliché che è impossibile fallire la mia missione anche stavolta! Voglio dire, non sono nato già equipaggiato di tutto punto (o meglio, di tutte punte! Ahahah… dai Marty, non faceva così pena come battuta, grazie tante, eh!) con frecce di massima precisione per non doverle più usare! Hai ragione, il sommo Zeu _lfor_ , Padre di tutti gli dei, mi ha proibito di usarle dopo che Apol _lotor_ era andato a lamentarsi di me dopo l’incidente avvenuto con quella bellissima nonché verdissima ninfa di cui non ricordo il nome ma che aveva una brutta raucedine – e dopo l’ennesimo pestaggio che la sua consorte gli aveva riservato in seguito all’ennesimo misfatto con l’ennesima ninfa di cui l’avevo fatto innamorare. Non lo faccio apposta, è più forte di me: io sono _Lance_ ros, il dio che diffonde l’innamoramento tra i mortali e tra gli immortali (e anche tra mortali e immortali, non mi faccio mancare nulla)! Porto onore ai miei illustri genitori, mia madre _All_ orite, dea dell’amore sensuale (ci siamo capiti, vero? Non farmi aggiungere dettagli, è mia madre!) e Are _shiro_ , dio della guerra e maestro in tutte le arti del combattimento e nell’uso di qualsiasi arma, arco e frecce incluse.  
… Va bene, non è che i miei genitori fossero proprio del tutto contenti della mia condotta, anzi, le continue lamentele di mezzo Olimpo li aveva fatti preoccupare non poco… va bene che ho l’aspetto di un ragazzino di neanche dodici anni ma non sono un bambino!  
... no, interrompiamo il discorso, non farmi pensare alla loro soluzione che devo lavorare adesso…  
La biondina coi codini è sinceramente interessata a quel bravo ragazzo suo compagno di scuola che le fa sempre assaggiare i manicaretti portati da casa per pranzo, tra l’altro cucinati da lui. Chissà quanto coraggio deve esserle costato chiedergli di uscire assieme! Sarebbero davvero una bellissima coppia… Adesso Marty, guarda come agisce lo sharpshooter degli dei! Per prima cosa incocco la freccia… miro al cuore di quel soffice ragazzo… aspetto che il suo sguardo incroci quello della dolce biondina svampita…. Eeeeee ZAC!  
MA NO, PORCO MINOTAURO, PROPRIO ORA DOVEVI VOLTARTI A PRENDERE LA CIAMBELLA FRITTA AL CHIOSCHETTO “DA SHAY”?!  
Un tiro perfetto, Marty, un TIRO PERFETTO battuto dal desiderio di una ciambella fritta zuccherata… e ora vediamo se quella Shay ricambierà! Guarda il fratello che sguardo torvo sta lanciando al soffice ragazzo che sta facendo complimenti garbati alla fanciulla…  
Ok, andiamo a farci un giro, evidentemente, anche oggi, non è giornata!”

 

“Zucchero filato, montagne di zucchero. Tanto, tantissimo zucchero filato rosa. Ne vuoi un po’, Marty? Altrimenti me lo faccio fuori tutto – sì, credimi, quando sono frustrato per una missione fallita i dolci mi tirano su. Tranne le ciambelle. Da oggi non voglio più vedere una ciambella! No che non mi fa male, tanto sono un dio, non posso né ingrassare né stare mal… [verso strozzato] no no, io sto bene [faccia paonazza ma almeno respira] è quello là! [indicazione concitata verso il tirassegno].”  
Ma Marty vedrà soltanto con la coda dell’occhio un ragazzino della stessa età apparente del giovane Lanceros, con i capelli neri disordinati e la carnagione chiara, probabilmente deciso a mandare in rovina il banchetto sparando col fucile giocattolo a tutti i bersagli con annoiata disinvoltura. Un piccolo capannello di curiosi ammirava il talento dello sconosciuto ragazzino e Marty stessa avrebbe lanciato un’esclamazione di curiosità se Lanceros non l’avesse tirata lontana dal posto prima, apparentemente nervoso all’idea di farsi vedere.  
“Quello è An _keith_ eros, mio fratello più piccolo… te l’ho già detto, l’età per noi dei è un concetto del tutto inesistente. E no, non ci vado d’accordo per niente! Ricordi che prima ho accennato ad una soluzione che i miei genitori avevano trovato? Ebbene, avevano pensato che rendermi un fratello maggiore avrebbe migliorato la mia disposizione a fare danni con le mie frecce. Io ero pure felice della sorpresa, ma già al nostro primissimo incontro abbiamo iniziato a litigare. Non fare quella faccia, non me la sono presa con un neonato ma con un ragazzino della mia età! Età: concetto totalmente inesistente, ricordati. E comunque aveva cominciato lui. Secondo me più che figlio di nostro padre potrebbe passare per un figlio di _Acx_ eris, la sorella di papà. E col cavolo che la mia situazione era migliorata: sai com’è, dopo questa novità in famiglia il re dell’oltretomba _Zark_ ade si innamorò perdutamente della nipote di Zeulfor, _Honer_ sepone, al punto da rapirla e sua madre, _Merl_ etra, fece un pandemonio tale che non sto a raccontarti, sarebbe davvero una storia troppo lunga.  
[lungo sospiro ed espressione malinconica]  
… io ci proverei pure ad andare d’accordo con Ankeitheros ma, davvero, non abbiamo nulla in comune. E poi lui è dannatamente bravo in tutto quello che fa. Vuole essere come nostro padre, si vede che è molto attaccato a lui e tiene in gran conto tutto quello che gli dice. Non combina nessun guaio, lui, il figlio perfetto, che con la sua sola esistenza mi condanna a un confronto ancora più impietoso. Non credo che cambi tanto tra voi mortali, si tende a fare sempre paragoni tra fratelli, no?”  
“Stai dicendo un mucchio di scemenze!” la voce ancora infantile anche se dura, raggiunse i due interlocutori che si voltarono verso la fonte. Lanceros l’aveva già riconosciuta e guardava suo fratello Ankeitheros che lo fissava serio.  
“Fratellino, hai già finito di depredare quella povera bancarella di tutti i peluches?” chiese il ragazzino castano con finta noncuranza.  
“Certo fratellone, li ho presi per te. Lo sanno tutti all’Olimpo che non dormi mai senza” replicò infastidito il fratello.  
“Ritira quello che hai detto, non è affatto vero! Marty…Marty dove vai, perché ti allontani..? Ecco, grazie tante fratello, è comparso il tuo muso torvo e la mia amica se ne è andata!”  
“Io dico piuttosto che è stata abbastanza saggia da tagliare la corda, chi riesce a reggere le tue bambinate? A parte mamma ovviamente”.  
“Ma se a momenti puoi competere con Phobos e Deimos! Sicuro che ti abbia partorito la dea della bellezza e dell’amore?!”  
“Falla finita, se sei frustrato vedi di non scaricare i tuoi fallimenti su di me” Ankeitheros non era mai stato tenero con le parole, ma questa volta sembrava aver toccato di proposito tasti che non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno sfiorare.  
“Ripetilo se ne hai il coraggio!” tuonò infatti Lanceros, punto sul vivo.  
Non ci volle molto che i due, di nuovo, venissero alle mani. E di nuovo accadde il fattaccio.  
Neanche dieci minuti più tardi, due bambocci di sei anni circa avevano preso magicamente il posto dei due preadolescenti furiosi. Il castano, resosi conto della situazione, scoppiò in lacrime, lasciando il brunetto in attonito silenzio. Perlomeno avevano perso entrambi il piglio bellico.  
“È successo di nuovoooooh uuuuuh!” strillò disperato Lanceros.  
“Dai, non piangere” mormorò poco convinto Ankeitheros. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso neanche sotto tortura ma vedere il fratello triste lo turbava. Litigavano, si sfidavano, battibeccavano ma era comunque suo fratello e gli voleva bene. In ogni caso, anche lui si sentiva mortificato quando diventava un bambino piccolo. Lui voleva essere grande, essere artefice di grandi imprese come suo padre, il dio che ammirava di più al mondo.  
“Ma p-pecché suc-ccede!?” chiese il castano tirando su col naso e pulendosi ogni tanto il moccio con la manica.  
“Deve essere quando litighiamo forte… forse i figli della dea dell’amore non devono litigare, nemmeno se sono anche i figli del dio della guerra” ipotizzò piano il bruno.  
“Io non vo-volevo litigare… pe-pecchè mi hai detto quelle cose br-brutte?”  
“Ma hai cominciato tu…” si difese debolmente Ankeitheros.  
“Sei venuto tu d-da me e M-marty… e non sei stato amichevole”.  
“Ma stavi dicendo di nuovo che io sono perfetto e tu un fallimento… odio quando dici così!”.  
“Ma è vero” la voce di Lanceros vibrò desolato al ricordo delle ultime parole che aveva rivolto all’amica terrestre. “Vorrei essere bravo come te. Papà ti guarda con ammirazione… e mamma non sarebbe sempre così preoccupata per me se fossi un po’ più simile a te….”.  
“… papà oggi mi ha rimproverato” ammise Ankeitheros velocemente, come fosse una cosa che doveva assolutamente sputare fuori senza che il fratello lo sentisse veramente.  
In effetti, Lanceros non fu ben sicuro di quello che l’altro aveva detto.  
“Non sei divertente”  
“Non potrei essere più serio di così”  
“Ma… perché?”  
Fu così che Ankeitheros si trovò a confidarsi per la prima volta col fratello. Lanceros aveva appena ammesso il suo senso di inferiorità e, per quanto fosse solito deprimersi per questo motivo, era certamente raro che lo confidasse a qualcuno (ragazza mortale a parte), men che meno all’oggetto stesso della sua invidia. Ankeitheros sentiva di dover pareggiare il conto. Raccontò quindi in modo conciso ma completo che Areshiro aveva biasimato il figlio per la sua assoluta mancanza di diplomazia. Ankeitheros aveva sospettato che dietro le convinte parole del padre ci fossero anche la stima e l’affetto che quest’ultimo provava per la dea dell’intelligenza e della saggezza, Pidtena, ma Areshiro aveva predicato l’importanza della diplomazia nell’evitare guerre inutili, invitando infine il ragazzo a imparare a scegliere le proprie battaglie.  
“Chi l’avrebbe detto” commentò serio Lanceros. Ecco quindi spiegato il motivo del comportamento del fratello più aspro del solito. Non era molto bravo a gestire le proprie emozioni, tanto meno quelle negative o intense. Essere una divinità generata dai diretti rappresentanti delle passioni più brucianti per gli esseri umani poteva essere visto come tragicamente ironico.  
“E tu?” svicolò rapido Ankeitheros prima di pentirsi di aver vuotato il sacco “Buco nell’acqua anche oggi?”.  
“Lo hai già saputo?” chiese imbarazzato Lanceros.  
“Apollotor dal suo carro del sole vede tutto, lo sai. Lui ed Herme _slav_ sono le gossip girls dell’Olimpo.”  
Lanceros reagì con una smorfia. Brutte comari!  
“Un altro tiro perfetto al bersaglio corretto… ma risultato disastroso!” esclamò in risposta.  
Ankeitheros rimase un momento in silenzio, poi si alzò in piedi. “Andiamo” disse al fratello tendendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
“Che cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Lanceros accettando l’aiuto.  
“Imparo a scegliere le mie battaglie” rispose criptico.

 

“C’è una cosa che non devi mai dimenticare fratello: tu sei un dio, figlio di due divinità che contano sul monte Olimpo. Se sei nato con delle responsabilità allora devi essere nato per forza anche con le abilità per assolverle”. L’espressione solenne con cui Ankeitheros aveva pronunciato quelle parole cozzava in modo buffo con l’aspetto da bimbo ma Lanceros ascoltava con troppa attenzione per darci bado.

“Quindi cosa devo fare in più rispetto a quanto già sto facendo?” chiese sincero il castano.  
“Crederci davvero” rispose asciutto Ankeitheros e non diede il tempo al fratello di roteare gli occhi e indicò la bancarella del tirassegno dove si erano visti poche ore prima.  
“La donna che gestisce la bancarella è parecchio tosta ma scommetto che sotto sotto ha l’animo gentile. Perché non le regali un po’ d’amore?”.  
“Ha l’aria di una che i maschi se li mangia a colazione”.  
“Può darsi che tu abbia ragione” alzò le spalle Ankeitheros. “Non pensare troppo. Usa l’istinto. Guida la freccia solo fino a un certo punto, poi lascia che sia la freccia a scegliere dove andare”.  
“Va bene, ma tutto questo non ha senso”.  
“Tanto peggio di così non può andare. Può solo migliorare” .  
“Visto che insisti… ok, facciamolo” Lanceros incoccò la freccia dorata puntandola verso la donna alta e muscolosa all’interno del baracchino.  
“Non pensare troppo” lo ammonì nuovamente Ankeitheros e Lanceros, per una volta, si fidò.  
Non si può dire esattamente che lanciò la freccia a vuoto, piuttosto la lasciò andare; affidò alla freccia un piccolo sogno d’amore e la alimentò con la speranza e la fiducia.  
Il dardo non colpì il bersaglio inizialmente predestinato bensì l’esile ragazza con una lunga coda alta che in quel momento stava centrando un barattolo con un colpo di pistola giocattolo.  
“Niente male signorina” esclamò con un sorriso inusuale la donna muscolosa mentre consegnava il premio.  
“Grazie mille!” esclamò con un sorriso a trentadue denti la ragazza con la coda e l’aria di chi avrebbe voluto passare il resto della giornata, della serata e della vita vicino alla donna muscolosa.  
“Ankeitheros… non lo sto sognando, vero?” chiese incredulo Lanceros mentre il miracolo di un amore reciproco si stava concretizzando davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Sono io che lo chiedo… sto sognando?” la voce che giunse alle orecchie di Lanceros era completamente diversa da quella del fratello… più matura. Si voltò leggermente allarmato e ciò che vide lo lasciò a bocca aperta. Al posto del bimbo corrucciato, accanto a lui c’era un giovane uomo che lo guardava sorpreso. Era poco più basso di lui, questo voleva dire che…. Lanceros guardò se stesso e scoprì di avere un fisico tonico e adulto. Questa storia dell’età come questione relativa stava forse un po’ sfuggendo loro di mano (come se lo fosse mai stato) oppure…  
“Siamo maturi” ragionò Ankeitheros ebbro per la novità. “Abbiamo lavorato insieme, ci siamo fidati a vicenda, e abbiamo ottenuto il coronamento di un amore reciproco” proseguì indicando le ragazze mortali di cui avevano appena influenzato il destino.  
“E questo ci ha reso delle divinità adulte!” concluse Lanceros sorridendo dopo aver realizzato la situazione.  
“Siete nati per stare insieme: era scritto fin dalla vostra nascita. Non era sufficiente la vostra mera vicinanza fisica: dovevate diventare complici perché l'amore tra gli esseri mortali potesse essere corrisposto. E solo in questo modo l'amore (cioè voi) può crescere”.  
I due giovani uomini fissarono sorpresi la nuova arrivata, che per l’esattezza scoprirono non essersene mai davvero andata.  
“Marty!? Ma… come… chi… cosa… ?” era possibile che un dio rimanesse senza parole? A giudicare dalle reazioni di Lanceros e di Ankeitheros, sembrerebbe di sì.  
La giovane rise di cuore all’espressione basita delle due giovani divinità.  
“Lanceros, Lanceros… non mi sembra di averti mai detto di essere una ragazza mortale… o meglio, di essere di _questa realtà_ ”. Se possibile, i ragazzi spalancarono maggiormente gli occhi per la sorpresa. Un’altra realtà? Ma la ragazza non sembrava intenzionata a dire altro.  
“Ora che avete realizzato voi stessi… fateci felici. Diffondete taaaaanto amore, mi raccomando! Un sacco di ragazze in molte altre realtà oltre a questa credono in voi!” fece l’occhiolino e, col sorriso furbetto e soddisfatto per quanto aveva avuto il privilegio di vedere, scomparve, pronta a raccontare, a chi avesse desiderio di ascoltare, dell’amore di Lance e Keith in mille e una realtà.


End file.
